The present invention relates to an exterior lighting system for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to security lights for illuminating an area under and adjacent to the vehicle.
It is desirable for an area around a vehicle to be illuminated when the ambient light is low. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,659 describes an exterior vehicle security light mounted in the exterior rearview mirror. The light shines on an area adjacent the vehicle. This approach has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that significant shadows are formed under the vehicle. Another disadvantage is that the light moves with the vehicle door to which the mirror is mounted.
Certain vehicles such as sport utility vehicles have a greater ground clearance which if illumination where attempted using a mirror mounted light such as that described in the ""659 patent, would cause significant shadows under the vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that complete vehicle illumination is provided by illuminating an area adjacent to the vehicle as well as under the vehicle.
The present invention includes a transmitter for transmitting a predetermined code and a receiver mounted in the vehicle for receiving the predetermined code. A lamp is mounted to the underside of the vehicle. The light directly illuminates both an area adjacent to and underneath the vehicle. A controller connected to the receiver and the lamp, activates the lamp in response to the receiver receiving a predetermined transmission.